Naruto Shippuuden: The Tears of Love
by InaAmakura
Summary: Ina Yamanaka Has been sent back in time to prevent a Shinobi war But what happens when she's exiled from her own village? How will she managed to save Konoha now?
1. Chapter I : My Last Day in Konaha

Naruto Shippuuden: The Tears of Love

Intro

"Ina Yamanaka, I here by Exile you from Konaha!"Tsunade yelled.

"Why are you doing this lady Tsunade?"Onee-Chan yelled.

"Ina Yamanaka, Has violated the rules. By talking to a Spawn of Orochimaru. She also accepted to go train with The spawn a few months ago."She finished.

"Ina! Why didn't you tell me!?"Onee-Chan yelled.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry."I answered.

"This is your last day here at Konaha. Make use of it."Tsunade said.

Chapter I : My Last Day in Konaha

This was my last day at Konaha. Time to make the best of it.

"Sis, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said silently.

"When are you leaving?"She asked.

"12:00 am at Midnight. Why?"

"Let's have some fun. Sister style." The time slowly slipped away soon enough it was already sunset.

"Sister...I don't want to leave you. I love....."I paused at that moment I could feel my self blushing.

"It will be alright. I know you'll make it. I believe in you." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

Later that night at exactly 12:00 am. I had to leave but I had strong feelings for Onee-Chan...but I've been exiled so I had no choice. I felt so deeply wounded that I could die. I didn't won't to leave. I wrote letter and laid it beside the bed and then I left towards the gate.

"What took you so long?"Master asked me. I lied and told her I forgot to wake up but I really just didn't want to go with her. This is the first time in my life I've left Konaha without my sister. As soon as I stepped out the door I started to cry.

"What's Wrong?"Master stopped to ask me. Although I loved by master with all my life and I told her I'd follow her to the very end....I still couldn't help but to cry knowing that I could never ever come back to the leaf village...for what I did was.....For what I became.....was a trader. I fainted right after I started crying to the fact I was extremely tired. I woke up next morning on my master's back.

"Good Morning" I heard My master say. The night I first came here I remember seeing her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and hate. They were red. I remember her telling me "Come back to when your older." Then after she left I was found by the Yamanakas. She was the first person I saw since I traveled here from the future...I began to draw pictures of her daily...and soon I became sick...and my dreams turned into her...and after three and a half years when I became better, I started looking for her when my class went on field trips outside the village. But I didn't find her.

One day while I was out picking herbs for Onee-chan I met her. She told me to come back...So I did....We trained all day. This happened every day....And soon enough I developed feelings for her....She was like a sister to me. One the days Onee-Chan was never home I went to train. Some days I lied and said I stay with friend out of the village....Which I didn't I stay with my master.

Chapter II : Is It My Decision or not?

The day right before I was exiled I learned she was a sound ninja....I didn't know this and I also didn't know there was an Anbu Black Op watching me either. I thought to myself as the days past and the training went by how will I ever tell Mother this back home that I was exiled and I couldn't save this world to what it had become in the future...

My dad's sacrifice to save me was nothing if it meant me trading the leaf village. Even though my dad was a Yamanaka....I had a different technique "The Sight Jacking Technique" Though it was more of a blood line. Sight Jacking allowed me to see threw the eyes of my enemy or a close friend It could also see Charka Points like the Byakugan.

In the future Konaha was dying because of the Shinobi World War 4. All Ninja attacked Konaha and some other villages were struck down with it. The people of the Star, Waves, Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Rock. There were only a couple of survives. The opponents used demons to try and kill us off but we had people like that....But they died.....

Onee-Chan did too...But in the future she was my Great, Great Obaa-San. My father did what The fourth Hokage did......For he was the 9th Hokage.....He sealed a demon in me just like the fourth did with his son...Good Old 6th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Was I right to make my decision or wrong?

2 and a half months passed....My genjutsu and Ninjutsu have gotten better. Master told me my kinjutsu is off a little. One time Master left me in the woods for a month . I noticed that day was my birthday and soon it became colder...Snow fell hard from the trees and animals hid and curled up in caves. It was the hardest part of my training....

While it was winter I almost died from starvation but after awhile I learned how not to get the food from plants but animals as well. When spring came again master came back and picked up on my training she did this every year till the day I turned 16. Maybe she realized I was cable on my own enough that I could survive without anyone...without Onee-chan.

When I was 13...I secretly wrote letters to Onee-Chan...I could tell master was watching me like that day the anbu watched me. But master never told me she watched me. Was there something to do with that and the fact she was sad and angry that day so many years ago.

Some day when I was older I knew I was going to have to go back and tell them about what will happen...but when? How could I? Today I was going to tell master the truth. But why did she want to train with me anyways?

"Um master?" I asked silently.

"Yes?"She wondered. She was now in her 20's. 24 to be exact.

"I...um...I....uh.." I couldn't say it my breathing became shallow has I noticed the air thickened.

"INA GET DOWN!" Master yelled as I quickly fell to the ground. Out of nowhere came an Akatsuki member. It was Itachi! Sasuke's brother. Where was he going? Somewhere? To the leaf perhaps? Later Master fell ill and I had to get herbs fast. I saw some but they were back where I used to train in the winter on that island. I had to get them. Was it my decision or her orders?

"It's my decision!"I said as I left the cave and began my journey to save my master life.

Chapter III: Death of a Loved One

Days have passed I hope master is okay....If she died where would I go? There's no where to hide.....I just had to pretend this was a survival exam again. I learned to run on water so I used that to get to the Island. I also learned something when I got there......The island was no more. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I quickly ran bak to shore. I noticed a little shop was there. A HERB SHOP! The man had all the stuff I need but it cost 1000$ in all. So I killed the man and took his herbs.....I had to save master no matter what it took. Back at the cave I noticed master was still breathing but I was not. She was in no real danger it was just another test she was sitting down drinking tea.

"Oh thanks for my tea herbs!" she said. Did she want me to train with her or be her body guard person? I began to hate her. I can't believe I killed an innocent man just for her. Although I still like her...something had to be done. Deep in the night....I asked her to come to the lake with me. I had a knife....I was ready to kill her at any time....I felt sick that night while I was waiting for her....Could I kill her? If I did where would I go?

......She came. We set under the Cherry Blossom Tree...It was very quite out. I could only hear mine and her's breathing in the cold air. The lake water was oddly warm...and soon it will be red. She was laying in the water....was she sleeping? What was she dreaming about I wondered. I slowly took the knife from behind and right as I was about to stab her.....A hand choke me.

"Ina, What are you going to do....kill me?"The voice from behind asked.

"Gen.....ju...tsu!?"I said.

"Yes....the technique I never taught you."She muttered. She let go of me and as I was catching my breath I asked her to fight me to a death match. 1 hour had passed we were both worn down...I couldn't die and as a final request my eyes transformed. What was this feeling has My bloodline grew to it's 2nd level?

In seconds my master had died. I didn't feel happy nor sad. Where was I supposed to go? In one day I was already sad, hungry, weak, and cold. How could I live without the comfort of others....Was I that weak?

I kept fighting soon it was winter again and I went back to that place. 3 years pass and I joined the Akatsuki.

"Do you think she has the potential?" Someone said.

"Yes." I heard the leader say. In moments I saw myself leaping forward. As the days went by I noticed The Akatsuki Members were falling. In the end there were only a few....They were all from the rain village.....

except this one guy... Today was the day that I, Ina would have a mission. But when I got to the mission battle grounds...I saw team 10. I had been ordered to kill them. How could I kill them? They were once my friends and family....My sister looked sad what were they on a mission for?

"What do you think your doing you leaf ninja scum!?" I yelled out.

"We...are working...to save my sister!"Onee-chan yelled back. I felt really happy but I couldn't go back....Did the do this on there own or was it the hokage choice? In the battle my mask was going to either brake or fall off...If that happened I'd reveal who I really was and that was a risk I couldn't take. So I fled, Took the punishment and fled from the battle.

"Ina...Why did you run!?"The Leader yelled.

"I couldn't fight.....I couldn't fight..."I repeated myself.

"You there. Go look up information about these people!" The leader yelled. I could tell he was mad. Was I still useless from the day I killed my master?

"Yes sir!"The ninja jumped away looking for information. In less then four days the man came back...

"So your telling me the blonde girl is her older sister."he said.

"Ina report to my office ASAP!"the leader yelled.

"Wow it seems you made the boss really mad. I'll teach you how to keep from his anger." said the guy with a mask. After the conversation with the boss I went to meet with that guy.

"So...Was it because she is your sister that you could fight?"The guy asked.

"Yeah...I still miss her alot...."I replied.

"Then why join Akatsuki?"

"Because I was training with my master and they found so the exiled me." I answered.

"Master was she not from Konoha?"

"She was from the sound...As I am from the future.." I felt like I could tell him everything....What was this feeling? Is it love?

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my mask?" he asked.

"Uh No! I'm sorry I guess I'm just tired..." My stomach grumbled. "Or hungry..."

"Haha I like you. Your cool. Here's some bread if your hungry."He said.

"Um...Thanks."I smiled and blushed. When the day ended I dreamed a happy dream.

Chapter IV: Tears of the Happy or Sad?

I was assigned a mission with mask boy. I was happy. We went on the mission to defeat a tailed beast.

"I'll get him!" I said as I rushed as him with my chakra sword.

"Stupid human!" The big guy said as he threw me away. I hit a tree...I felt blood form from my mouth.

"Ina you okay?"Mask boy asked.

I smiled and said, "You bet." After the fight ended I fainted. I lost to much blood for my body to handle. When I woke up I was in the arms of mask boy.

"Are you alright?"He asked me.

I blushed and said, "I think I'll be okay." But I was wrong.....Later my wound would soon kill me. I was sheading tears but which for happiness or sadness? Later at the hideout...I heard boss talking about killing me because of my demon within! I rushed to tell mask boy.

"Help me.....Help." I kept saying. He came towards me and asked what happened.

"The...the leader he's going to kill me." I said.

"What why?"He asked.

"Because I to...have a demon within me..."I said quietly.

"We have to get you someone safe."He said.

"Open up we know she's in there!!" said a few ninjas.

"Go escape threw the window!"He yelled.

"What about you! What will you do?"I asked.

"I have to blow this place up."He said.

"No...You can't."I cried.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll never forget you. Now go."He said as he took off his mask.

"I want you to keep this."He said as he gives it to me.

"You never told me your name."I said.

"I'm Madara but everyone calls me Tobi."

"Ok. I'll tell you my birth name. It's Inoko."

"That's a lovely name."He said.

"I'll try to escape after you. But for now go!" He said. I jumped out of the window. Tears flowed from my eyes. I stopped at a near my campsite I knew who was here. I took off my mask and walked toward a tent. I tapped sister's shoulder to see if she'd wake up. Eventually she did.

"It's good to see you again."I smiled.

"Ina! You came back. You don't know how long I've searched for you." That night I felt happy...I cried.

"What wrong?"She asked.

"I never want to leave you again."I cried.

"I know...my sister...I know."She whispered back. As the days passed I noticed that My sister was now exiled to.

"Look at these flowers." I laughed.

"They're pretty aren't they."She smiled. I told my sister we need to get back to Konoha because the giant calamity was about to happen in another year or so. So we did.

"Lady Tsunade, Ina here as something to say."A ninja said.

"I want to tell you to ask every ninja here to prepare for the next Shinobi War. It will happen two years from now."

"Ok. I believe you. I just have been informed that the Land of Waves was destroyed late last night." Tsunade said. "They are training now as you speak. You two better train as well. We trained for at least one year than my wound from that day opened up.

"It's....that wound...."I said before I fainted.

"Ina! Are you okay!?"She cried. I could feel her tear on my face...They were warm filled with care. She grabbed my hand, "Please don't die if you die I can't live anymore knowing that you died." She started healing me it healed up good but I still needed to be hospitalized.

After many months passed I was able to leave the hospital.

"Ina are you okay!"My sis asked me.

"Yes."I answered.

"Who did this to you! Was it your master!?"She asked me.

"I don't know."I answered.

"Please tell your big sister who did this!"She started to cry.

"I can't remember!"I shouted.

"Oh Ina.....why aren't you telling me."She said as she cried. That night I slept among the night sky.

"I wonder if he made it out okay?" I said to myself.

"Who's this he?" my sister asked as she brought a cup of warm tea.

"A friend." I said. That night I slept in my sister's arms because I didn't want to go inside a house.

Chapter V: My Love

The years went by and it was time to fight. There was a lot of blood, sadness, and dying. I and the Konoha 11 made it through the final match inside the villains castle of tears. I was there to heal the injured. I had to protect my sister If she died in battle then I'd ceased to exist.

"You humans think you can stop us! Think again!"He was headed for sissy. So I put a shield around her.

"Thanks Ina."She said back. As the floors increase our members decreased. We left one by one to fight one person. In the end it was Naruto, Sissy, Neji, and me. The last floor was up ahead. So neji and Naruto took care of that. Right as the others came up from their battles and helped Sissy. I went up stairs Naruto and Neji lay flat on the floor blood everywhere. I quickly healed them.

"Why are you doing this! State your purpose!"I yelled.

"I want power and bloodshed!"The manic yelled. Right as he picked me up and choke me a familiar face bursted threw the windows!

"Who are you?"he asked.

"I'm Mask Boy."He said as he stood up.

"He's alive!"I cried out. In that same second everyone came rushing in the room.

"It's time to end this battle once and for ALL!!! RASENGAN!!!" Everybody helped Naruto and together they saved the future.

After the battle everyone was alright. Even Mask Boy.

"Hey Ina. What are you gonna do after you help clean up the town?"Mask Boy asked.

"I suppose I'm going to go back to my time. Now that it's been changed." I said.

"Well I have one question for you..."He said shyly.

"Um yes?"I asked.

"Will you meet me at the bridge tonight? I have something I'd like to show you."He said. Late at night I went to the bridge I could feel my sister stalking me from the shadows.

"Ina Yamanaka, Will you marry me?"

"Uh!....I don't know what to say....but...Ok I will!"I answered.

"EEKKK!! My sister's engaged!"I heard sissy yell out from the bushes. On the day I was to leave I got married as well.

"Goodbye Ina. I'll miss you."Sissy yelled. As Mask Boy and I stepped into the teleporter I yelled back, "I love you Sissy! And I'll never forget you all!" in seconds I was in a vast field of yellow and green. It was spring and peace was of the future. Everyone was back alive.

"Mommy!"I yelled.

"Ina dear. You did it you saved us all. Who is your friend.?" She asked.

"Mom, he's not my friend he's my husband."I said. My mom burst into tears, "You've finally become a woman."

"Hello Ina. It's been awhile. " I heard a voice say.

"Who is that?"I asked.

"Ina say hello to your father."She smiled.

"Daddy! He's alive! I'm so happy." I jumped up saying. As the day ended I stunk out of the house.

"I wonder does that mean grandma is alive as well!?" I said as I ran through the woods bare footed. And I saw grandma siting on her porch. That night I stayed at her house. She also said we meet again. When everyone was awake I went back to my house. I was happy....Being here...seeing the things I see, laughing with my friends, and most of all having the best time of my life. Two and a half years passed.....

I am Ina Uchiha, I have a kid and am married. I saved the future with the help of my friends from the past. I'm a Shinobi....A Shinobi of the Leaf.....Or as my friends call me The time traveler. The teleporter was only used to go back in time in case of trouble..but now I don't think that will ever be a problem...Because if I am ever in trouble I have my friends, family, and whole village. I am Konoha's 10 Hokage.

Chapter VI: In the Near Future

"Hey Grandma Ina. Let me go on an A rank mission!!"Said a little boy.

"Your still a genin and as genin you must take D rank."I said.

"Narte You can't be serious your still a kid and Lady Hokage's right."Said a girl.

"Teh."A boy with black hair mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"Narte yelled. I looked out the window as the yelled. It looks like History's repeating itself. Narte He's just like Naruto that he is...Later that day

"I guess we live in The Hokage's mansion don't we."He said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I have a mission for you."I said.

"What kind?"He asked.

"Anbu's need you."I said. On that night I didn't think anything bad would happen....

"Ina Uchiha Your husband was found dead the next morning."A ninja said. After the funeral I still felt lonely. So Inoko and me went to see my mother. We stayed there for 5 nights. After Inoko grew up I settled down and retired from Hokage.

I Continued working at Ichiraku ramen shop. And when I became to old. I babysitted my child's children...And soon with old age I passed away. I lived on as a legend threw books for generations and generations to come and My children to their children to the next generation also lived on in books for the things they did to help people across the country and the world.

Through Time and Through Ages The Future of Konoha will never die and The Will of Fire will never go out.

END


	2. Chapter II : Is It My Decision or not?

Naruto Shippuuden: The Tears of Love

Chapter I : My Last Day in Konaha

"Ina Yamanaka, I here by Exile you from Konaha!"Tsunade yelled.

"Why are you doing this lady Tsunade?"Onee-Chan yelled.

"Ina Yamanaka, Has violated the rules. By talking to a Spawn of Orochimaru. She also accepted to go train with The spawn a few months ago."She finished.

"Ina! Why didn't you tell me!?"Onee-Chan yelled.

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry."I answered.

"This is your last day here at Konaha. Make use of it."Tsunade said.

Chapter I : My Last Day in Konaha

This was my last day at Konaha. Time to make the best of it.

"Sis, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said silently.

"When are you leaving?"She asked.

"12:00 am at Midnight. Why?"

"Let's have some fun. Sister style." The time slowly slipped away soon enough it was already sunset.

"Sister...I don't want to leave you. I love....."I paused at that moment I could feel my self blushing.

"It will be alright. I know you'll make it. I believe in you." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

Later that night at exactly 12:00 am. I had to leave but I had strong feelings for Onee-Chan...but I've been exiled so I had no choice. I felt so deeply wounded that I could die. I didn't won't to leave. I wrote letter and laid it beside the bed and then I left towards the gate.

"What took you so long?"Master asked me. I lied and told her I forgot to wake up but I really just didn't want to go with her. This is the first time in my life I've left Konaha without my sister. As soon as I stepped out the door I started to cry.

"What's Wrong?"Master stopped to ask me. Although I loved by master with all my life and I told her I'd follow her to the very end....I still couldn't help but to cry knowing that I could never ever come back to the leaf village...for what I did was.....For what I became.....was a trader. I fainted right after I started crying to the fact I was extremely tired. I woke up next morning on my master's back.

"Good Morning" I heard My master say. The night I first came here I remember seeing her. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and hate. They were red. I remember her telling me "Come back to when your older." Then after she left I was found by the Yamanakas. She was the first person I saw since I traveled here from the future...I began to draw pictures of her daily...and soon I became sick...and my dreams turned into her...and after three and a half years when I became better, I started looking for her when my class went on field trips outside the village. But I didn't find her.

One day while I was out picking herbs for Onee-chan I met her. She told me to come back...So I did....We trained all day. This happened every day....And soon enough I developed feelings for her....She was like a sister to me. One the days Onee-Chan was never home I went to train. Some days I lied and said I stay with friend out of the village....Which I didn't I stay with my master.

Chapter II : Is It My Decision or not?

The day right before I was exiled I learned she was a sound ninja....I didn't know this and I also didn't know there was an Anbu Black Op watching me either. I thought to myself as the days past and the training went by how will I ever tell Mother this back home that I was exiled and I couldn't save this world to what it had become in the future...

My dad's sacrifice to save me was nothing if it meant me trading the leaf village. Even though my dad was a Yamanaka....I had a different technique "The Sight Jacking Technique" Though it was more of a blood line. Sight Jacking allowed me to see threw the eyes of my enemy or a close friend It could also see Charka Points like the Byakugan.

In the future Konaha was dying because of the Shinobi World War 4. All Ninja attacked Konaha and some other villages were struck down with it. The people of the Star, Waves, Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Rock. There were only a couple of survives. The opponents used demons to try and kill us off but we had people like that....But they died.....

Onee-Chan did too...But in the future she was my Great, Great Obaa-San. My father did what The fourth Hokage did......For he was the 9th Hokage.....He sealed a demon in me just like the fourth did with his son...Good Old 6th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto. Was I right to make my decision or wrong?

2 and a half months passed....My genjutsu and Ninjutsu have gotten better. Master told me my kinjutsu is off a little. One time Master left me in the woods for a month . I noticed that day was my birthday and soon it became colder...Snow fell hard from the trees and animals hid and curled up in caves. It was the hardest part of my training....

While it was winter I almost died from starvation but after awhile I learned how not to get the food from plants but animals as well. When spring came again master came back and picked up on my training she did this every year till the day I turned 16. Maybe she realized I was cable on my own enough that I could survive without anyone...without Onee-chan.

When I was 13...I secretly wrote letters to Onee-Chan...I could tell master was watching me like that day the anbu watched me. But master never told me she watched me. Was there something to do with that and the fact she was sad and angry that day so many years ago.

Some day when I was older I knew I was going to have to go back and tell them about what will happen...but when? How could I? Today I was going to tell master the truth. But why did she want to train with me anyways?

"Um master?" I asked silently.

"Yes?"She wondered. She was now in her 20's. 24 to be exact.

"I...um...I....uh.." I couldn't say it my breathing became shallow has I noticed the air thickened.

"INA GET DOWN!" Master yelled as I quickly fell to the ground. Out of nowhere came an Akatsuki member. It was Itachi! Sasuke's brother. Where was he going? Somewhere? To the leaf perhaps? Later Master fell ill and I had to get herbs fast. I saw some but they were back where I used to train in the winter on that island. I had to get them. Was it my decision or her orders?

"It's my decision!"I said as I left the cave and began my journey to save my master life.

Chapter III: Death of a Loved One

Days have passed I hope master is okay....If she died where would I go? There's no where to hide.....I just had to pretend this was a survival exam again. I learned to run on water so I used that to get to the Island. I also learned something when I got there......The island was no more. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I quickly ran bak to shore. I noticed a little shop was there. A HERB SHOP! The man had all the stuff I need but it cost 1000$ in all. So I killed the man and took his herbs.....I had to save master no matter what it took. Back at the cave I noticed master was still breathing but I was not. She was in no real danger it was just another test she was sitting down drinking tea.

"Oh thanks for my tea herbs!" she said. Did she want me to train with her or be her body guard person? I began to hate her. I can't believe I killed an innocent man just for her. Although I still like her...something had to be done. Deep in the night....I asked her to come to the lake with me. I had a knife....I was ready to kill her at any time....I felt sick that night while I was waiting for her....Could I kill her? If I did where would I go?

......She came. We set under the Cherry Blossom Tree...It was very quite out. I could only hear mine and her's breathing in the cold air. The lake water was oddly warm...and soon it will be red. She was laying in the water....was she sleeping? What was she dreaming about I wondered. I slowly took the knife from behind and right as I was about to stab her.....A hand choke me.

"Ina, What are you going to do....kill me?"The voice from behind asked.

"Gen.....ju...tsu!?"I said.

"Yes....the technique I never taught you."She muttered. She let go of me and as I was catching my breath I asked her to fight me to a death match. 1 hour had passed we were both worn down...I couldn't die and as a final request my eyes transformed. What was this feeling has My bloodline grew to it's 2nd level?

In seconds my master had died. I didn't feel happy nor sad. Where was I supposed to go? In one day I was already sad, hungry, weak, and cold. How could I live without the comfort of others....Was I that weak?

I kept fighting soon it was winter again and I went back to that place. 3 years pass and I joined the Akatsuki.

"Do you think she has the potential?" Someone said.

"Yes." I heard the leader say. In moments I saw myself leaping forward. As the days went by I noticed The Akatsuki Members were falling. In the end there were only a few....They were all from the rain village.....

except this one guy... Today was the day that I, Ina would have a mission. But when I got to the mission battle grounds...I saw team 10. I had been ordered to kill them. How could I kill them? They were once my friends and family....My sister looked sad what were they on a mission for?

"What do you think your doing you leaf ninja scum!?" I yelled out.

"We...are working...to save my sister!"Onee-chan yelled back. I felt really happy but I couldn't go back....Did the do this on there own or was it the hokage choice? In the battle my mask was going to either brake or fall off...If that happened I'd reveal who I really was and that was a risk I couldn't take. So I fled, Took the punishment and fled from the battle.

"Ina...Why did you run!?"The Leader yelled.

"I couldn't fight.....I couldn't fight..."I repeated myself.

"You there. Go look up information about these people!" The leader yelled. I could tell he was mad. Was I still useless from the day I killed my master?

"Yes sir!"The ninja jumped away looking for information. In less then four days the man came back...

"So your telling me the blonde girl is her older sister."he said.

"Ina report to my office ASAP!"the leader yelled.

"Wow it seems you made the boss really mad. I'll teach you how to keep from his anger." said the guy with a mask. After the conversation with the boss I went to meet with that guy.

"So...Was it because she is your sister that you could fight?"The guy asked.

"Yeah...I still miss her alot...."I replied.

"Then why join Akatsuki?"

"Because I was training with my master and they found so the exiled me." I answered.

"Master was she not from Konoha?"

"She was from the sound...As I am from the future.." I felt like I could tell him everything....What was this feeling? Is it love?

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my mask?" he asked.

"Uh No! I'm sorry I guess I'm just tired..." My stomach grumbled. "Or hungry..."

"Haha I like you. Your cool. Here's some bread if your hungry."He said.

"Um...Thanks."I smiled and blushed. When the day ended I dreamed a happy dream.

Chapter IV: Tears of the Happy or Sad?

I was assigned a mission with mask boy. I was happy. We went on the mission to defeat a tailed beast.

"I'll get him!" I said as I rushed as him with my chakra sword.

"Stupid human!" The big guy said as he threw me away. I hit a tree...I felt blood form from my mouth.

"Ina you okay?"Mask boy asked.

I smiled and said, "You bet." After the fight ended I fainted. I lost to much blood for my body to handle. When I woke up I was in the arms of mask boy.

"Are you alright?"He asked me.

I blushed and said, "I think I'll be okay." But I was wrong.....Later my wound would soon kill me. I was sheading tears but which for happiness or sadness? Later at the hideout...I heard boss talking about killing me because of my demon within! I rushed to tell mask boy.

"Help me.....Help." I kept saying. He came towards me and asked what happened.

"The...the leader he's going to kill me." I said.

"What why?"He asked.

"Because I to...have a demon within me..."I said quietly.

"We have to get you someone safe."He said.

"Open up we know she's in there!!" said a few ninjas.

"Go escape threw the window!"He yelled.

"What about you! What will you do?"I asked.

"I have to blow this place up."He said.

"No...You can't."I cried.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll never forget you. Now go."He said as he took off his mask.

"I want you to keep this."He said as he gives it to me.

"You never told me your name."I said.

"I'm Madara but everyone calls me Tobi."

"Ok. I'll tell you my birth name. It's Inoko."

"That's a lovely name."He said.

"I'll try to escape after you. But for now go!" He said. I jumped out of the window. Tears flowed from my eyes. I stopped at a near my campsite I knew who was here. I took off my mask and walked toward a tent. I tapped sister's shoulder to see if she'd wake up. Eventually she did.

"It's good to see you again."I smiled.

"Ina! You came back. You don't know how long I've searched for you." That night I felt happy...I cried.

"What wrong?"She asked.

"I never want to leave you again."I cried.

"I know...my sister...I know."She whispered back. As the days passed I noticed that My sister was now exiled to.

"Look at these flowers." I laughed.

"They're pretty aren't they."She smiled. I told my sister we need to get back to Konoha because the giant calamity was about to happen in another year or so. So we did.

"Lady Tsunade, Ina here as something to say."A ninja said.

"I want to tell you to ask every ninja here to prepare for the next Shinobi War. It will happen two years from now."

"Ok. I believe you. I just have been informed that the Land of Waves was destroyed late last night." Tsunade said. "They are training now as you speak. You two better train as well. We trained for at least one year than my wound from that day opened up.

"It's....that wound...."I said before I fainted.

"Ina! Are you okay!?"She cried. I could feel her tear on my face...They were warm filled with care. She grabbed my hand, "Please don't die if you die I can't live anymore knowing that you died." She started healing me it healed up good but I still needed to be hospitalized.

After many months passed I was able to leave the hospital.

"Ina are you okay!"My sis asked me.

"Yes."I answered.

"Who did this to you! Was it your master!?"She asked me.

"I don't know."I answered.

"Please tell your big sister who did this!"She started to cry.

"I can't remember!"I shouted.

"Oh Ina.....why aren't you telling me."She said as she cried. That night I slept among the night sky.

"I wonder if he made it out okay?" I said to myself.

"Who's this he?" my sister asked as she brought a cup of warm tea.

"A friend." I said. That night I slept in my sister's arms because I didn't want to go inside a house.

Chapter V: My Love

The years went by and it was time to fight. There was a lot of blood, sadness, and dying. I and the Konoha 11 made it through the final match inside the villains castle of tears. I was there to heal the injured. I had to protect my sister If she died in battle then I'd ceased to exist.

"You humans think you can stop us! Think again!"He was headed for sissy. So I put a shield around her.

"Thanks Ina."She said back. As the floors increase our members decreased. We left one by one to fight one person. In the end it was Naruto, Sissy, Neji, and me. The last floor was up ahead. So neji and Naruto took care of that. Right as the others came up from their battles and helped Sissy. I went up stairs Naruto and Neji lay flat on the floor blood everywhere. I quickly healed them.

"Why are you doing this! State your purpose!"I yelled.

"I want power and bloodshed!"The manic yelled. Right as he picked me up and choke me a familiar face bursted threw the windows!

"Who are you?"he asked.

"I'm Mask Boy."He said as he stood up.

"He's alive!"I cried out. In that same second everyone came rushing in the room.

"It's time to end this battle once and for ALL!!! RASENGAN!!!" Everybody helped Naruto and together they saved the future.

After the battle everyone was alright. Even Mask Boy.

"Hey Ina. What are you gonna do after you help clean up the town?"Mask Boy asked.

"I suppose I'm going to go back to my time. Now that it's been changed." I said.

"Well I have one question for you..."He said shyly.

"Um yes?"I asked.

"Will you meet me at the bridge tonight? I have something I'd like to show you."He said. Late at night I went to the bridge I could feel my sister stalking me from the shadows.

"Ina Yamanaka, Will you marry me?"

"Uh!....I don't know what to say....but...Ok I will!"I answered.

"EEKKK!! My sister's engaged!"I heard sissy yell out from the bushes. On the day I was to leave I got married as well.

"Goodbye Ina. I'll miss you."Sissy yelled. As Mask Boy and I stepped into the teleporter I yelled back, "I love you Sissy! And I'll never forget you all!" in seconds I was in a vast field of yellow and green. It was spring and peace was of the future. Everyone was back alive.

"Mommy!"I yelled.

"Ina dear. You did it you saved us all. Who is your friend.?" She asked.

"Mom, he's not my friend he's my husband."I said. My mom burst into tears, "You've finally become a woman."

"Hello Ina. It's been awhile. " I heard a voice say.

"Who is that?"I asked.

"Ina say hello to your father."She smiled.

"Daddy! He's alive! I'm so happy." I jumped up saying. As the day ended I stunk out of the house.

"I wonder does that mean grandma is alive as well!?" I said as I ran through the woods bare footed. And I saw grandma siting on her porch. That night I stayed at her house. She also said we meet again. When everyone was awake I went back to my house. I was happy....Being here...seeing the things I see, laughing with my friends, and most of all having the best time of my life. Two and a half years passed.....

I am Ina Uchiha, I have a kid and am married. I saved the future with the help of my friends from the past. I'm a Shinobi....A Shinobi of the Leaf.....Or as my friends call me The time traveler. The teleporter was only used to go back in time in case of trouble..but now I don't think that will ever be a problem...Because if I am ever in trouble I have my friends, family, and whole village. I am Konoha's 10 Hokage.

Chapter VI: In the Near Future

"Hey Grandma Ina. Let me go on an A rank mission!!"Said a little boy.

"Your still a genin and as genin you must take D rank."I said.

"Narte You can't be serious your still a kid and Lady Hokage's right."Said a girl.

"Teh."A boy with black hair mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"Narte yelled. I looked out the window as the yelled. It looks like History's repeating itself. Narte He's just like Naruto that he is...Later that day

"I guess we live in The Hokage's mansion don't we."He said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I have a mission for you."I said.

"What kind?"He asked.

"Anbu's need you."I said. On that night I didn't think anything bad would happen....

"Ina Uchiha Your husband was found dead the next morning."A ninja said. After the funeral I still felt lonely. So Inoko and me went to see my mother. We stayed there for 5 nights. After Inoko grew up I settled down and retired from Hokage.

I Continued working at Ichiraku ramen shop. And when I became to old. I babysitted my child's children...And soon with old age I passed away. I lived on as a legend threw books for generations and generations to come and My children to their children to the next generation also lived on in books for the things they did to help people across the country and the world.

Through Time and Through Ages The Future of Konoha will never die and The Will of Fire will never go out.

END


End file.
